In cataract surgeries, surgeons remove the natural lens, which has developed an opacification, from a patient's eye. Typically, the reasons for the opacification are metabolic changes of the fibers of the natural lens over time, which lead to loss of transparency of the natural lens and loss of vision. The natural lens is replaced by an artificial intraocular lens implant.
Monofocal, multifocal and accommodating intraocular lenses of different optical powers are available and the surgeon has to select an intraocular lens, which ensures the best visual performance for the patient.
However, commonly used evaluation methods for determining the appropriate intraocular lens have proven not to be reliable enough when applied to patients covering a wide range of anatomical variances. For some of the patients, this leads to unwanted errors in refractive power of the eye following surgery.
Hence, there exists a need for an improved method for determining an intraocular lens to be inserted into the eye.